It's Not What You Think
by x-men-chic
Summary: Scott and Jean wake up together in her bed but can't remember what happened. Will they ever find out what happend? **ch 2 and 3 up**
1. Awaken

This is my first fanfic so please bear with me!  
  
disclaimer: yeah I don't own any character or make any money blah blah blah u get the point :P  
  
It's Not What You Think  
  
Scott opened his heavy eyelids and found himself in a foreign bed. He looked around to grasp a sense of where he was. The walls were a pale purple with certificates and a few posters and pictures pasted up. He saw trinkets, personal possessions, a stash of makeup, a stack of binders, and a shelf packed with novels and books. He hoped he was in Jean's room and was proven correct.  
  
He looked over at her sleeping body, her chest rising and lowering as she breathed softly, making almost a purring noise. She was wearing only a t-shirt of his and a pair of plain black bikini cut panties. He confirmed that and that he was wearing just a pair of boxers by lifting up the blankets and sheets. He shifted back into his former position and hoped he wouldn't wake her. He rolled closer to her, stroked her hair and put his arms around her. At that moment, Kitty and Rogue opened Jean's door to find a topless Scott with arms draped around Jean's body and his face buried in her red fiery hair.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Kitty screamed. Rogue broke out laughing as she saw the priceless look on Scott's face. It was the "OMG it's not what you think! This is SO embarrassing!" face. He blushed and pulled the covers over their heads. Jean awoke and was surprised to find Scott in her bed-under the covers.  
  
"Uh..hi..Scott..um..Good Morning." Jean said unsure of what was going on. She peeked her head above the covers to see Evan, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue outside the room trying to peek into it, without being rude enough as to open it. She shut it with her telekinesis and heard all sorts of groans as she did so. Seeing at what they were clad in she spoke, "Uh..Scott..did we..you know..?"  
  
"Uh. I actually don't know..er..do you know? Do you think the others know?" he replied with a cracking, nervous voice.  
  
"Oh gawd..this isn't good," Jean said, as she blushed to a beet red. "I guess we'll have to assume we didn't until we find out otherwise?" She smiled up at him and snuggled closer into his chest. Scott wanted to pin her down and kiss her after seeing her cute, innocent smile. He thought about it, but did not do so since he thought that it would be too inappropriate with the situation and all.  
  
"I'd better be going.what should I tell the others..you know..if they ask?" Scott asked weary of what fib or half-truth he would have to concoct. Jean felt the tension grow and tried to relieve it by continuing to flash him a winning, cheerful smile.  
  
"Oh," she hesitated and thought, "well I could wipe their memory.." Jean trailed off and a wicked grin creeping its way up onto her face, "but that wouldn't be right." Scott smirked back and got up off the bed and walked over to her side, which was closer to the door. "Just tell them that there was a bit of a mix up and I wanted you to stay since we were talking all night, but nothing happened, okay?" she sat up and let Scott take her hand and drag her off the bed. They were now standing face to face since Scott tilted his chin downwards to see her beautiful face. Her fingers interlocked behind his neck and his hands firmly placed on her hips. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. Jean's breasts were up against his bare chest; her tiptoed feet were on the tops of his feet. He awkwardly walked over to and rested her against her full body mirror. It was cool against her skin and goose bumps formed all over her body. He took his hands off her waist and grasped her slim, bony wrists. He took her wrists, one in each hand, and held them, pinned up, over her head. He just loved staring into her deep emerald eyes. Her red hair made for a great contrast, framing her face and bringing out her eyes.  
  
She continued to speak, "Maybe we should stay away from each other for a little while. You know," she paused, "to avoid suspicion." She suggested. He began to kiss her, but she gently turned away.  
  
"But then I'd miss you too much, baby." He stole an unexpected kiss from an off-guard Jean.  
  
She flinched playfully and replied, "Aw..I'll miss you too, Scottie." she tried to move her hands out of his grasp to stroke his hair, but they were firmly in place, "but, I don't wanna wreck your reputation as a--" She flin "Stiff, dry, boring guy with a dry sense of humour and robotic feelings?" he joked. Jean giggled like the giddy teenager she was.  
  
"So, loverboy..do you care about your reputation that much?" she said as she tried to kiss him, but it was futile, he moved away. She knew it was payback for not letting him kiss her earlier.  
  
"Well, not really. Why don't we give them something to talk about it and do it right here." he suggested. She knew he was kidding and let him kiss her passionately and slowly peck his way down to her neck. He had always wanted to give her a hickey. He saw it as a symbol that would recognize that she was "his" and would boost his ego; of course he would never tell her that as she would definitely be angry with him for itemizing their love. Anyhow, he gradually bruised her neck, gently biting and moving her skin between his teeth.  
  
"Well now, if we're going to do that, why don't I just go outside and call myself a whore to the whole world. It'd be a lot quicker." She laughed.  
  
"Aw.." he continued to kiss her neck and she loved it. "I'd never think of you as a whore, Jean." At that moment, the door flew open and an angry Logan slowly walked into the room to find Scott playful pinning Jean down, or what looked like, to him, Scott attempting to get Jean into bed. He leapt and pushed him off Jean.  
  
"You'd better stay away from my Jeannie!" he growled. He was fond of her and thought of her as his own daughter/niece and he her father figure/uncle, always looking out for her. Logan held Scott down, giving him a few punches to the face. Scott reached up for his glasses and gently blasted Logan off him.  
  
"STOP IT!" Jean yelled. She used her telekinesis to push Logan off him. "This is foolish, Logan! Our business is of our own! I'm 18 so STOP acting like I can' t make my own decisions!"  
  
"Look, Jeannie, I don't want Scott getting you pregnant like any other guy and screwing up your life! I promised to look after you and I'm just doing the honourable thing by keeping it." He walked over and placed his hands on Jean's shoulders. "I care too much about you Jeanine. If you want me to leave you alone, I will, but he if he hurts you or gets you pregnant, he'll pay for it."  
  
She hugged him and replied, "Okay, okay. I like it how you care for me, but Scott and I are truly happy. Everything's just perfect, alright?" Scott walked over to her and laced his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "We're smart and we are just fine, okay? If I or we ever need your help, we'll just ask." Logan's eyebrows scrunched up when Scott began to drape himself over her.  
  
"Alright, Red. Whatever you say." He walked out of the room and shut the door after him.  
  
Jean turned to face Scott. "Are you alright, hunny?" She asked in a soft voice. One of her hands was around his neck and stroking his thick but soft hair; the other caressed his cheek where Logan had managed to land a few punches on him. He winced, as she knew she had hit a sensitive spot. "My poor baby." she said. He took her wrist to make her stop and smiled.  
  
"With you, I'll be just fine." They kissed and she took his hand and urging him follow her downstairs to the dining hall.  
  
She stopped and realized she wasn't wearing any pants. "Whoops. I think we'll need to get changed. Oh, I'm still wearing your shirt." She carefully slipped it off and offered it to him, "here." All that stood between her bare breasts and his hands were two feet of awkward tension and silence. His mouth gaped open but he tried not to look surprised. *Thank god for my glasses* he thought.  
  
"I..uh..uh..thanks.." he reached out for the shirt and tried to look at her face, trying not to degrade her to only parts of her body. However, despite his attempts not to pay attention to her chest, he accidentally grabbed her breasts instead of his shirt. *Oh shit* Scott thought and retracted his hand quickly and apologized.  
  
Jean started laughing. "Ah, well now I know the fearless leader's one weakness. Now get outta here you perv, I'll meet you downstairs." She turned and walked towards her dresser to get out a pair of shorts and a tank top that she always wore around the mansion. He disobeyed her and followed her, hugging her from behind.  
"I never wanna let go." Scott whispered into her ear and buried his face into her hair smelling her sweet, girly scent.  
  
"Aw..isn't that sweet. But c'mon we gotta go downstairs and get some breakfast before they all get suspicious. If you're a good boy, maybe, just maybe we can have some fun after the movie and dinner today." Scott looked at her puzzled since they hadn't planned a date today and finally caught on.  
  
"But of course, my dear." He kissed her neck and walked out the door. She blew him a kiss goodbye, quickly got changed, and followed him downstairs.  
  
TBC.  
  
the amount of R and R I get will determine if I finish it off or not, thanks! Any ideas of what I should write for the next chapter? Just post 'em in the review section. Thanks for reading it! 


	2. Morning

  
  
**Morning **  
*****************   
  
Sunlight peeked through the half opened curtains and blinds of the mansion. Breakfast was being served in the dining/living room just like any normal day. Routinely they ate either pancakes or cereal with bacon, eggs, and drank orange juice or milk. Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, Hank, and the Professor were already eating away when Scott entered the hall. Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and Kurt all stared at him, wanting to know the truth about what happened yesterday night between him and Jean. Scott uneasily sat down and grabbed a plate scooping two pancakes, a few strips of bacon, and 2 eggs onto his plate.   
  
"Morning everyone." Scott said and began to dress his pancakes with butter and maple syrup.   
  
"Like hey Scott. So are you like going to tell us what happened or are we going to have to ask?" Kitty questioned.   
  
"Uh..what's to tell? We just stayed up talking and we sorta fell asleep, that's all." Scott said as he could feel himself blushing and his body temperate rising.   
  
"Ja right. I'm not even zat gullible. Something else vent on in zat vroom and you'd better tell us before ve start terrorizing Jean." Kurt said smugly.   
  
"Start terrorizing Jean why?" Jean said as she waltzed into the room. "Morning Professor."   
  
"Good Morning, Jean." the Professor replied.   
  
"Oh, morning Jean," Kurt said and took another bite into his scrambled eggs, "I vas just asking Scott vat happened zis morning, or vell, yesterday night between you two."   
  
"Oh," she chucked, "nothing happened; we were talking all night and just fell asleep in my room, that's all, nothing special. Sorry to disappoint you folks." She replied.   
  
"Oh come ON!" Kitty exclaimed. "There like HAS to be something interesting that happened! This place is like SO dull! Nothing interesting happens here!"   
  
"Oh haha sorry Kitty, but that's just how 'normal' and 'boring' we mutants are." Scott interjected. He shot Jean a look and both grinned slyly at each other.   
  
"Well now, I'd like to stay but I've got some errands to run. So Hank, you're in charge until I get back." Professor X said and made his way out of the room.   
  
"Alright children, now lets' stop this foolishness and lets all relax today." Hank said happily. "Now I WAS planning on doing Danger Room sessions today, but since it's such a gracious day today, I think I'd just like to sit outside in the garden and take with me my Charles Dickens if that's quite alright with you guys. You are free to do whatever you wish until Professor X gets back, as long as you stay out of trouble, and more importantly, out of my way. How does that sound?" He chuckled and smiled as the X men rejoiced. Finally, they a day to themselves, but just  how are they going to spend it?   



	3. Decision Time!

Sorry for the short chapters, I promise I'll write longer ones after school ends!  
  


**Decision Time!**   
  
***************** 

  
"Let's like go to the beach!" Kitty yelled out excitedly.   
  
"No! Lets stay here and PARTAY!" Kurt suggested as he danced by circling his hips.   
  
"No c'mon guys lets SKATE!" Evan said as he buckled his helmet on and jumped on to his skate board.   
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Scott exclaimed. "Evan, I don't think you're supposed to be doing that INSIDE the mansion. Kurt, no partying since you never know what people might find or get into here. Remember, Arcade got into Cerebro and nearly killed us all!"   
  
"So then like it's a done-deal! We're like totally going to the beach!" Kitty yelled in excitement. "Whooo Hooo!"   
  
"Well I guess we could, but I think I'm going to stick around with Jean," Scott said, "you guys go have some fun." He put his arm around her and gave here a sly grin.   
  
"Oh that's a shame, because I wanted to go to the beach!" Jean said, crossing her arms and giving him an innocent 'you'd better come with me' face.   
  
"Oh fine.." *There goes my chance to be alone with Jean* he thought and sighed disappointedly.   
  
*Oh c'mon Scott, it'll be fun. Besides, it's going to be hot so maybe I'll wear my swim suit that you like so much, if you're good that is* she responded back to him using the mind link. She winked at him and a smile crept over Scott's face and nodded.   
  
"Alright everyone, get your bathing suits, towels, sandals, and volleyball 'cause we're going to the beach!" Scott yelled out which was soon followed by a mixed bunch of groans and a scream of joy coming from Kitty.   
  
"Like thanks Scott! Now I can totally get a tan! C'mon Jean I'll get the tanning lotion." They all ran upstairs, packed their bags, and were ready to leave within twenty minutes. Although, Kurt's and Evan's previous suggestions for activities were not fully met, Evan still took his board and planned to skate around the parking lot, and Kurt would still get a chance to meet and charm some new chicks. It was decided. The X-Men were going to the beach!   
TBC!  
  
*********************** I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I just got back from camp and I've got finals in all! I'll try updating more often!  
Thanks for your support guys and I hope you like this chapter too. =D  
P.S. any ideas as to what's going to happen @ the beach? Post 'em please! Thanks!  
  



End file.
